Halloween Treats
by dustytiger
Summary: It's the night before Halloween and JJ has a cold, Henry has his costume but where does Morgan fit in? Stand alone. Challenge response.


Title: Halloween Treats  
>Author: Trista Groulx aka dustytiger<br>Rating: T (to be same like the show)  
>Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal minds, I am a poor barista and unmotivated skin care consultant. CM belongs to it's creator, network, writers, actors, actresses and all the people who bring it to life each week.<br>Summary: It's the night before Halloween and JJ has a cold, Henry has his costume but where does Morgan fit in?  
>Notes: This is a challenge response from Chit Chat on Author's Corner. I chose the pairing, MorganJJ and was assigned Snoopy as my costume! I was soooo jazzed to get the prompt you have no idea. Then real life took a sad and stressful turn and I got writer's block. It seems to be gone away now, and this is what I came up with. Enjoy! I have more stuff on deck but it's not done and I won't post till it is so yay! Multi-chapter stuff coming up for now just a bit of Halloween fluff!

* * *

><p>Derek Morgan gently kissed his girlfriend's forehead. He could still feel the warmth radiating from her and wished he could do more to help her feel better. She looked up at him and smiled at him, despite how bad she felt knowing he was there to help made her feel a little better. Jennifer Jareau was curled up on the couch under a blanket. He then ran his hand along her cheek and could feel she was still warm, her nose was red. She'd gotten a cold from Henry and she just couldn't seem to get over it. They were both glad the toddler had gotten over the bug quickly so that he could enjoy Halloween.<p>

"How are you feeling, Sweetness?" he asked her.

"I'm still tired," she admitted. "Did you get Henry's costume?"

Henry's godmother, Penelope Garcia had promised Henry he could be anything he wanted that Halloween, and when he asked to go as Snoopy she couldn't refuse him. She had searched for months for a good Snoopy costume that would keep the toddler warm on a cool evening, and also had mask that would keep him safe in all of his excitement to go door to door. After coming up empty online, which didn't often happen she found a pattern and got to work fulfilling his wish.

"I did," he assured her. "Penelope insisted he try it on and he refused to take it off."

"Mama!" giggled Henry, running toward her wearing his hand made Snoopy costume, he ran right into her arms. "I 'Noopy! Auntie Penny mades 'Noopy fo' me!"

She pulled him up onto the couch with her. She was amazed at the detail in the costume, and was glad to see there was a huge whole for his eyes so that he could still see clearly. She wasn't surprised that Garcia had put so much work into the costume. She was glad that her son got to be what he wanted for Halloween, although she was sure that Garcia was almost as excited as the little boy. The costume was complete with a red scarf and aviator cap since Garcia knew how much JJ had loved the Peanuts Christmas special growing up.

"You make a very handsome Snoopy, Henry, did you thank Auntie Penny for making you such a great costume?"

"Yup! I gived her lotsa kisses too Mama!"

"Good, I'm proud of you, Baby."

"I big boy!"

"You are, and that's why I'm going to treat you like a big boy right now. We need to talk about trick or treating tomorrow. I'm still not feeling very well Sweetheart, and I'm not sure I'll be able to go."

"But Mama," he whispered, tears starting to form, his lower lip quivering.

"You can still go trick or treating, Uncle Derek can take you."

"You Mama," he whimpered, curling into her arms.

As much as Henry was growing up before her eyes, he still had moments where he was her sweet little Mama's boy, especially since Will had left. Henry had warmed to the idea of Morgan being in their lives, but JJ didn't force anything on her son. Morgan would always be Henry's Uncle Derek until he was old enough to decide if the man who had started to treat him as his own son really was a father figure to him. JJ put her son first and there were a few times where she thought she might have to end with Morgan because of Henry, but recently things had been falling into place, and JJ hoped that trick or treating would not turn into one of Henry's major melt downs.

"I'm sorry, Henry, I'm still too sick to go. I know I've always taken you before and if I could go tomorrow I would."

"If you feel gooder, you can go too?"

"I will go if I feel better, but I can't promise you. You know I love going trick or treating, and I was going to dress as Sally."

"And Unca D be Chawlie Bwown?"

"Yes, he will be, don't you worry Snoopy."

He smiled. "Okay Mama, does hugs makes you gooder?"

"They do my sweet big guy."

He hugged her tightly. JJ grinned feeling his arms around him. She could tell he was warm in the costume and was glad that he would be warm without having to wear a jacket. She could see Derek watching them out of the corner of her eye. She loved that she got these moments with Henry but couldn't wait until she got to share them fully with Morgan.

"How about you go put on your jammies and we'll order a pizza for dinner," she suggested.

"Okay." He hopped off the couch and ran into his room.

"How do you do that?" Morgan asked sitting across from her.

"Do what?" JJ asked sitting up, looking for the pizza menus.

"I'll order the pizza, Sweetness, don't worry about it. I was talking about getting him out of that costume. I tried to get him to change all the way home, he was here fifteen minutes and you got him into his pajamas I don't know how you do it."

"Maybe it's a mom thing Henry would live in his pajamas if I let him. You'll get to know all of that about him Derek, you've learned a lot already."

"I guess I have but he still seems pretty upset that I'm the one taking him trick or treating."

"That's because we've always gone together. It's hard for him. He still misses his Will, but he loves you very much. You have to see that."

"I know he does, I just sometimes feel like I'm not in on the bond you have."

"You're the same with your mother, Derek but that doesn't mean you aren't being a great parent for Henry. I love you so much for stepping up after Will left. You are amazing to us both and I know that Henry will see you as his dad when he grows up."

"I hope you're right. I'm glad you have so much faith in me, Honey, cause I still feel like a fish outta water with that sweet little guy," he sighed. "Are you sure you don't want me to get you something for that cold, so that you can go tomorrow?"

"You're doing great with him, Derek. That's sweet but I have to let it run its course, I can't take any cold medicine right now."

"Why on earth not?"

"Because cold medications are bad for the baby," she told him matter of factly.

"Baby, as in our baby?"

"I know that this happened sooner than we planned, but I think it's good timing for Henry. He's going to understand getting to be a big brother and is still young enough to appreciate having someone to play with."

"I am happy, JJ, I'm just surprised."

"I know this is a big change for us. It's funny when right before I found out about Henry I had a cold, that's why I had gone to the doctor originally. He was one of the best surprises of my life."

"He's a great kid, and I hope ours is just as good."

"I'm sure she will be."

"It's going to something else. Are you sure you are up for pizza?"

"I've been craving pizza all day. If it makes me sick I'll have something else."

"All right."

Henry came out of his room wearing a pajamas with fire trucks printed on them. "Mama can I have pepperonis and lolivies on my pizza?" he asked.

"Of course you can."

"Great, what would you like Sweetness?" Morgan asked JJ.

"Bacon, ham and pepperoni," she replied.

"Mama you needs to eats vegables!" Henry cried.

"And tomatoes," JJ added.

"Good," Henry said curling up on the couch with JJ.

Morgan ordered the pizza as JJ put on a movie for Henry to watch while they waited for the pizza to be delivered. He enjoyed watching them together, even if he sometimes felt like he was on the outside looking in. It helped him to remember those times with his own mother, and realised that he also had a special bond with his own mother Henry was warming up to his being a part of their lives.

"Unca D! You look too!" Henry exclaimed. "Mama need hugs to go trick'n'treats and feel gooder!"

Morgan could see JJ's eyes light up as she heard her son say that, and he couldn't help but smile as he sat down next to his girlfriend. He wrapped his arms around her and she curled up into him. Henry moved so that he was now laying with his head in JJ's lap. Morgan's heart swelled for the first time since had moved in he felt like he was part of the family and he couldn't wait until it grew bigger.

The End

Notes: I was unispired for a title, sorry. I hope you enjoyed this. This was harder than I thought it would be to write. I'm glad I challenged myself to this pairing tho. Don't forget to hop on over to Chit Chat on Author's Corner, to sign up for the Christmas gift exchange (it's ten shades of awesome!) and for all the latest news on the fic awards! Thank you for any support you know it means a lot hugz -trista.


End file.
